Halbwissen von Vorgestern
Hier werden Unwahrheiten über Motorräder und Co gesammelt und korrigiert. =Vorurteile= Alle Motorradfahrer sind Raser. Ein sehr beliebtes Vorurteil, das gerne von Massenmedien aufgegriffen wird. Manche Motorradfahrer fahren gerne schnell, und manche kümmern sich dabei auch nicht um die StVO - die überwältigende Mehrheit will aber einfach nur gemütlich und in Ruhe ihre Touren fahren, da sie Motorradfahren als Hobby zur Entspannung sehen. Alle Motorradfahrer sind lebensmüde. Ein sehr kleiner Anteil fährt tatsächlich so, als wäre er auf einer Rennstrecke mit Auslaufzonen und ohne Gegenverkehr unterwegs. Die meisten davon tun das aber nicht lange. Der Rest ist sich des Risikos bewusst und verhält sich entsprechend. Das erkennt man schon an der Schutzkleidung. Tatsächlich genießen viele Motorradfahrer ihr Leben in vollen Zügen, besonders wenn sie Motorrad fahren, und wollen das auch möglichst lange tun. Alle Motorradfahrer sind kriminell. Das ist einfach völliger Quatsch. Motorradfahren ist ein Hobby für Jedermann. Kriminelle, die aus Imagegründen gerne mit Motorrädern posieren, fahren nicht wirklich viel Motorrad, und haben mit den 99,9% normalen Motorradfahren nichts zu tun. =Technik= Motorradfahren ist umweltschädlich. Die meisten älteren Motorräder haben keinen Katalysator und produzieren tatsächlich deutlich mehr CO (Kohlenmonoxid) pro km als PKW. Seit 01.04.2006 gibt es für Motorräder eine Abgasuntersuchung im Rahmen der Hauptuntersuchung (HU), um zumindest völlig falsch eingestellte Motoren auszusortieren. Im Vergleich zu PKW verbrauchen Motorräder in der Regel weniger Kraftstoff pro km, so dass auch weniger Treibhausgas CO2 ausgestoßen wird. Auch die i. d. R. deutlich geringeren Laufleistungen pro Jahr spielen hier eine Rolle. Die aktuelle Abgasnorm EURO 3 ist ohne Katalysator nicht mehr einzuhalten, was bedeutet, dass neue Motorräder nur noch mit Katalysatoren ausgeliefert werden. Betrachtet man jedoch die Gewichtsverhältnisse, so verbrauchen Motorräder gemessen an PKWs übermäßig viel Kraftstoff, auch wenn es absolut gesehen weniger ist. Zum Beispiel verbraucht ein Mittelklasse PKW bei einer Geschwindigkeit von 130 km/h ca. 7 Liter (auf 100 km) Kraftstoff, bewegt dabei aber auch ca. 1,5 t Masse. Ein sparsames Motorrad verbraucht bei der gleichen Geschwindigkeit ca. 4 Liter (auf 100 km), bewegt dabei aber lediglich ein Viertel oder ein Fünftel der Masse des PKWs. Sehr sparsame Motorräder verbrauchen unter 2 Liter pro 100 km, z.B. Honda Innova. Zweitakter sind schneller als Viertakter. Aus dem Arbeitsverfahren allein lässt sich natürlich in keiner Weise eine theoretisch mögliche Höchstgeschwindigkeit ableiten. Zweitakt-Motoren haben eine größere Leistungsdichte, da sie bei jeder Kurbelwellenumdrehung Arbeit verrichten und nicht, wie beim Viertakt-Motor, nur bei jeder zweiten. Bei gleichem Hubraum und gleicher Drehzahl kann ein Zweitakter daher deutlich mehr Leistung entwickeln, als ein Viertakter. Mit dieser Mehrleistung ist natürlich auch eine größere Geschwindigkeit möglich. Allerdings sind Zweitakter heute nahezu vom Markt verschwunden bzw. werden nur noch als 50er und 125er angeboten, wo auch die Viertakter schon lange die höchste erlaubte Leistung erreichen. 500 ccm Hubraum sind viel für einen Anfänger. Abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass die 500 ccm Klasse heutzutage praktisch die kleinste neu erwerbbare Hubraumklasse am Markt ist, für die man die Fahrerlaubnis Klasse A2 bzw. A benötigt, entscheiden wohl eher andere Kriterien wie Höchstleistung, Leistungsentfaltung, Ergonomie (Sitzhöhe) und Gewicht des Motorrades über seine Anfängertauglichkeit. Leistung hängt grundsätzlich vor allem vom Hubraum ab. Ausschlaggebend ist die konstruktive Auslegung des Motors (Zylinderzahl, Hub, Anzahl der Ventile etc.). Ein typischer Sportler-Motor wie ein kurzhubiger Vierventil-Vierzylindermotor wird zum Beispiel aus 600 ccm Hubraum mehr Leistung entwickeln als ein typischer Cruiser-Motor als langhubigerer Zweiventil-Zweizylindermotor aus 1000 ccm, da ersterer u. a. ein deutlich höheres Drehzahlband hat. Auch Enduros entwickeln gern wenig Leistung, aber viel Drehmoment aus großen Hubräumen. Vergleicht man zwei konstruktiv gleichartige Motoren wird der hubraumgrößere jedoch immer leistungsstärker sein. Aktuelle Motorräder mit 600 ccm haben z.B. zwischen 38 und 131 PS - und zwar jeweils ohne Drosselung. Drosseln schaden dem Motor. Keine fachgerecht eingebaute Drosselung schädigt den Motor. Ein Motor hat keine Gefühle und muss sich auch nicht an die geringere Leistung "gewöhnen". Selbst einen 1000 ccm Motor kann man technisch von 170 auf 34 PS drosseln, ohne dass er dadurch Schaden nimmt. Eine Drosselung führt auch nur zu einem höheren Spritverbrauch, wenn sie falsch montiert oder evtl. notwendige Abstimmungen nicht durchgeführt werden. Man braucht eine bestimmte Statur, um ein Motorrad fahren zu können. Man lenkt mit dem Lenker, nicht mit dem Körpergewicht! Auch leichtgewichtige Frauen können Dickschiffe wie z.B. die Honda Goldwing fahren. Rangieren ist eine andere Sache, hier ist bei kleinen Fahrern mehr Vorsicht nötig. Die Sitzposition kann aber bei praktisch jeder Maschine angepasst werden, so dass jeder alles fahren kann - auch Kleingewachsene können hochbeinige Enduros fahren, auch "lange Lutscher" Supersportler und Cruiser.